Together With You
by SilverxSky
Summary: what happens when Izark pops the question. lots of sap and mush. enjoy. dont forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

By: SilverxSky

Together With You

December 2006 ANS:

This is my first fan fic so please be nice.

This Story takes place where the last book left off they are still in the City of Light.

Also this story is mostly in Noriko's POV, but it'll have the name of the character in bold letters when it changes to someone else.

**Disclaimer: **Kanata Kara and all its characters belong to Ms. Kyoko Hikawa.

…

Chapter one

Proposal

…

**Noriko**

'Knock Knock.' I looked up from my writing, wondering who would come by this late.

"Come in." I whispered quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping Gaya. The door slowly creaked open and Izark stepped inside.

"Do you have a minute?" he whispered, glancing quickly at Gaya then focused his eyes back on me.

I smiled at him. "Always for you." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I looked at his face and caught the slight nervousness in his eyes. "Did you need something?" I asked carefully, trying to read the emotions that where swimming in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"It's just that…um…I..I wanted to ask you something." He stuttered. Odd, I thought, since when did Izark start stuttering, he always knows what to say.

"Ask me what?" When he didn't answer I moved closer to him and carefully laid my hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at me. "It's okay Izark, you know you can tell me anything right." I urged him. He looked at me carefully than let out a long sigh. He stood up and walked to the door. I followed him. "Izark?" He turned around to face me. There was a look of determination on his face.

"Wait outside for me, in front of the gate. And wear something warm it's chilly outside."

I looked at him questionably. "Where are we going?" He gave me a small smile, and bent forward to place a small, soft kiss on my lips. My face turned beet red.

"You'll see when we get there." He whispered, then went through the door and quietly shut it behind him.

…

Ten minuets later I was waiting outside for Izark to come, he was right it was chilly. I pulled my arms closer for warmth. I looked up at the sky it was clear and the full moon looked so beautiful against the endless midnight sky.

I felt his presence even before I saw him. There was something different about him but I couldn't place what it was, I shrugged the feeling off thinking that I would probably find out soon anyhow.

"Sorry I'm late Noriko, I had to get something first." He walked quickly to my side and slipped his arm around my body molding me to his side.

"What were you going to show me?" I ask eagerly, looking up at his face.

" Come with me and you'll see, but we're going to have to walk a little ways." He told me.

…

We walked in a comfortable silence, maybe because we were both in our own little worlds thinking. Izark still had that far away look in his eyes and I was still confused and making up different scenarios in my head as to where we were going.

It didn't take long to find out though because Izark stopped walking suddenly. I looked up realizing that we where finally here but what I saw was something I wasn't expecting at all. Not even twenty feet in front of us was the most beautiful tree I've ever seen, it looked like a weeping willow and it's branches touched the ground and swayed in the night air. It looked enchanting standing there surrounded by sand all around.

" Wow," that was the only thing that could come out of my mouth. Izark stepped back from me, until he was a few feet away.

" It's beautiful isn't" He whispered in a quiet and strange voice. He turned back to me and held his hand out.

"Lets go inside."

I took his extended hand and followed him in. It was dark inside but the light from the full moon peeked through the openings between the low branches. It was beautiful, even more when I saw the small wooden bench that was pushed against the trunk of the tree. Izark walked forward and silently sat down then patted the space next to him, indicating for me to sit down. This is it, I thought before sitting down.

" Izark?" I asked. He didn't respond, just looked at me as if he was trying to read my face. I laced my fingers through his and squeezed gently.

"Why did you bring me here. What was it you wanted to ask?" He gave me a small smile and taking a deep breath kneeled down in front me and took my other hand in his. Surprised, I looked at are adjoined hands than at his face. "Izark?"

"Noriko" The way he said my name send a small shiver down my spine.

"Noriko. I love you, I've loved you since the first time I met you even if I didn't realize it until I almost lost you. I never want to be away from you, I want you to always be by my side because I don't think I could ever make it without you. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up every morning, and fall asleep in your arms every night. You're the only person who has ever made me feel this way and you are the only person I have been truly happy with. You would make me the luckiest man on earth if…if you could do me the honor of becoming my wife. Noriko will you marry me." His eyes were overflowing with love and passion as he said those final words.

I gaped in awe. Did…did he just ask me to…to ma…marry him. Oh my god, yes he did.

I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. He fell back, surprised at my sudden and enthusiastic reaction.

"OH MY GOD. YES YES YES, OF COURSE I WILL. I WANT TO MARRY YOU, I LOVE YOU TOO." I cried in his ear making him flinch.

"Well that's good to hear." He laughed heartedly, his surprised reaction gone. He wrapped his arms tight around me and buried his face in my hair.

"OMG, I can't believe this is happening to me." My voice was muffled against his throat. I can't believe this was actually happening, I'm going to get married to the most wonderfully, sweetest, gorgeous guy in the world. I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to burst with excitement.

" Noriko." he pulled my face toward his until are noses were barely touching. He had on the cutest smile on his face I've never seen him look so happy. I looked into his eyes and felt like I was being sucked in. The next thing I felt were his soft lips pressed against mine in a strong and powerful kiss. I melted in his arms but he held me tight against his chest. I ran one hand through his hair, the other grasping the material of his shirt. I responded immediately and our lips moved against each other gently, moaning softly he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like hours we pulled apart, both trying to catch our breath. He rested his forehead against mine, our lips still touching softly. My lips formed into a small smile, we stayed like that for a few minuets until Izark broke the silence. " I have something for you." He moved his arms from me reluctantly, gracefully stood up and reached into his pocket. I instantly missed his warmth.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled out a small square shaped box and sat down in front of me again and opened the box. He moved it under the moonlight so I could see the contents inside.

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. There were two circle shaped crystal earrings in the box. The glittered and shined in the moonlight.

"Oh Izark, these are beautiful." I took one gently out of the box to get a closer look.

" It is tradition here that when a man asks for a women's hand he gives her one of a pair of earrings. And he must wear one while his fiancé wears the other. Because it represents that they are each a part of a whole. That they complete each other." He said never moving his eyes from mine.

" Aww, your so cute and romantic when you want to be." He blushed slightly than took one of the earrings and put it through the piercing in my left ear. Then he let me place the other on his right ear.

" You know what? That makes you look even more sexy, I didn't even know that was possible." I laughed when his face turned red, than loosely wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone that we're engaged?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me.

" Um, I don't really know. I don't want them to make a big scene out of it, and besides I not really ready to tell them yet."

I laughed. " Okay. Since you're so shy we'll wait a while. But can I still tell Gaya she can keep a secret."

" Sounds fair enough." He looked up at the sky. " We should be getting back soon before anybody starts wondering were we went of to this late at night." He stood up bringing me up with him.

" No, not yet." I groaned reluctantly not ready to let go of him yet. He laughed, put his hands on my waist and lifted me up against him I could wrap my legs around his waist.

" Better?" He said with an amused tone. I nodded against his neck laughing softly and tightening my arms around him. He started to walk back.

…

When we got there most everyone had gone to sleep. We reached the door to my room and he let me down on the floor. I looked up to say goodnight to Izark and before I could say anything he kissed me softly on the lips but pulled away a second later, leaving my lips tingling.

"Good night my beautiful princess." He whispered, his breath tickling my lips.

"Good night my handsome Knight." I whispered back with a slight blush covering my cheeks. I watched him leave, than turned and opened my door and went inside. Closing it behind me I leaned against the back of the door, tonight was by far the greatest night of my life I thought to myself resisting the urge to scream out my excitement. I quietly walked over to my bed and took my shoes off, I looked over to Gaya's bed and seeing that she was asleep I crawled under my covers knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep with all the thought's swimming in my head. But for once I didn't feel like sleeping at all.

………………………..

Okay guys I know that I haven't updated in a VERY long time and I finally found some time to sit down and write.

So this is my plan. After re-reading this piece I realized that it needed a lot of work. So I sat down and rewrote it, I didn't change the story line just fixed some stuff.

I'm going to revise all the chapters first then I'm going to post the next chapter that you have all been waiting for.

So everyone please stick around and review. THANX!


	2. Chapter 2

Together With You

By: Silversky

November 2009 ANS:

Here's the new and revised chapter. Enjoy!

And please tell me what you think and give me REVIEWS!

Chapter Two

**IZARK**

I opened my eyes groggily blinking against the shining rays of the sun, then turned my head to look at the open window. I smiled, recognizing the figure that was standing in front of it. Slowly, I got out of the bed and strode over to her. She turned around at the sound of my footsteps.

"Oh! Good morning Izark." She greeted me with a bright smile, than turned around to face the window again. Standing behind her, I wrapped my arms around her small waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind. "Did you sleep well?" She asked me, leaning back against me.

"How could I not, when I'm dreaming of you?" I said against her throat. It wasn't really a joke, but Noriko didn't seem to think so.

"Izark, I told you not to tease me, why do you always do it." She tried to pull away from me, but I held her tighter. I would have thought that she was mad at me if it weren't for the blush that was covering her cheeks.

"I wasn't joking, what I said was true. I'm always dreaming of you." I whispered in her ear, my breath blowing her hair slightly.

"Whatever." She slipped out of my arms, turning and walking towards the door, I missed her warmth immediately.

"Oh, Gaya wanted me to tell you that the Chief of Donya will be here soon, along with his son. The Mayor wants everybody down to greet them." She turned around to face me. I walked the short steps to the door where she stood.

"Okay, tell them I'll be right down." bending down I kissed her gently on the cheek, giving me a small smile she turned and left.

…………

"Oh, Izark." I turned around to see Gaya walking up to me.

"Come on, the chief will be here any moment now." Grabbing my arm she practically dragged me to the meeting room.

"Gaya, I was just wondering, why is the Chief of Donya coming here." I asked her once we got into the room. Everyone was already there, pushed together tightly to make enough room.

"I think Donya is afraid that something might happen to them like what happened to their troops. So they are trying to make amends with a peace treaty. I just think they're a bunch of cowards, but we have no choice but to welcome them." We walked over to where everyone was standing, waiting. Spotting Noriko I walked up to stand beside her.

"Hey." I whispered to her.

"Izark. You finally came down." I flashed her a smile. She returned one. We held gazes; I could spend an eternity looking into those eyes and never want to look away. I slipped one arm around her tiny waist. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned my head to face Barago, who was smirking at us.

"You know, if you two are going to get cozy there's a room across the hall." I turned my head back; I felt my face burn up as a blushed creeped up my neck. Looking at Noriko from the corner of my eye, I noticed her face was red as well. I heard Barago chuckling behind us; I turned to give him death glare, which made him laugh even more.

"Izark, they're here." Noriko tucked at my arm. I looked toward the entrance; there stood an old man dressed in wealthy clothes, with a face wrinkled from age and a fake smile plastered on it. Behind him stood a younger man, maybe around twenty-five, I figured that was his son. He didn't look too friendly. There was a strange dark aura around them. Tightening my hold on Noriko I pulled her closer to me, determined to protect her if anything happens.

…………

After we greeted the guests, people went back to doing they're things. The Mayor, the chief, and other politicians gathered in a room to talk. Since I had no interest in politics I took my leave, along with Noriko. Once we were alone I turned to Noriko.

"So you felt it too Izark." She said before I could.

"Yes, and it didn't feel too good. There is something strange about them, we mustn't trust them." I didn't like the idea of dangerous men being around Noriko, what if they tried to hurt her. At the thought I pulled Noriko closer to me and wrapped my arms tightly around her. Hearing her say my name I pulled her away to look at her face.

"Izark, don't worry about me. I'll be careful ok." She smiled warmly, trying to reassure me that everything will be all right. I wish I could believe her, but this sunken feeling in my stomach say's other wise.

"I have to go Izark; Gaya wanted me to help her with something." She pulled away and turned to leave but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Noriko, if anything happens call me, please." She nodded and went off to find Gaya. I sighed. Making my way towards a window I looked at the endless desert, the afternoon sun making visible heat waves. Personally, I prefer living in the woods than a hot place like this. I don't know how they can stand the heat. My thoughts traveled back to Noriko. Trudging my way back to my room I plopped down on my bed. Sometimes I wish we could runaway to somewhere far away where nobody could find us, that way we could live a peaceful life together. I sighed again, if only that was possible.

…………

My suspisions turned came out to be true, although I wish I didn't.

It happened while I was cleaning my sword. A dreadful feeling swept over me. I jolted up off the chair and tried to sense where it was coming from. That's when I heard somebody screaming my name inside my head.

I gasped recognizing the owner of the voice. I ran out the door with only one thought repeating in my head.

Noriko…

………………………………….

AN: So how do you like the story so far?

Sorry for taking so long to update, I promise to faster.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed. And those who didn't better be prepared to feel my wrath. Just kidding of course.

Bye. For now!


	3. Chapter 3

Together With You

By: SilverxSky

……..

February 2007 ANS: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had Finals. Please don't hate me. But at least I finally finished this chapter. Please enjoy. Thank you.

……..

…

Chapter Three

…

**NORIKO**

I screamed against the hand that was clasped around my mouth. Tears sprang to my eyes, I struggling against my captors strong hold.

I felt the cold blade of a knife on my neck, I gasped. " Shut up, or I'll slit your throat." he threatened, his voice cold. This man was the Chief's son. So Izark had been right they were up to no good. Closing my eyes shut. I called for Izark once again.

" Let her go." I gasped, recognizing the voice. I looked up to see Izark, behind him was Gaya and the others including the Mayor. Relief and joy washed over me at the sight of them. But when I looked at Izark's eyes my heart froze, they weren't Izark's; they were eyes of the demon inside of him.

" I said let her go." His voice was so cold, it made me shutter.

"Ha. I'm not going to let her go just like that. She may be worth some value, seeing that she is the Awakening after all." I gasped, how did he know that? I looked over at everybody. Did they tell him? By the shock on their faces, it wasn't them.

" What do you want from her?" Izark asked, taking a step forward.

" Don't come near here or I will kill her." I could see fear in Izarks eyes.

" Why do you intent on harming the girl." The Mayor spoke up. Laughter aroused from my captor.

" I don't intent on harming her as long as you cooperate with me. First I want the city of the sand to surrender to Donya. Second I want your absolute loyalty. Do all this and I promise to let the girl go." There was silence for a few moments. I knew everybody was thinking of this. I didn't want them to give up their freedom just for me.

" No, we wont." I gazed up at Izark. His eyes caught mine; he gave me a small smile telling me that everything will be all right.

" Oh, is that right?" He lifted the knife away from my throat holding it up over his shoulder. Before I or anyone else could react the knife came down making contact with my right arm. Pain shot up my arm and I let out a startled scream falling on my knees. Blood was pouring out of my arm onto the floor.

" Let me say this again. Surrender or…" He didn't get to finish.

THUD. He fell on the floor blood was coming out from the side of his mouth. I looked up. Izark was standing over me.

" Izark." Suddenly I felt warm arms surround me. I whimpered slightly. He held me gently careful not to touch my wounded arm.

" Noriko are you alright." Asked Gaya. I nodded. I grasped Izark's shirt tightly snuggling my head on the crook of his neck. He ran his hand through my hair, whispering soothing words in my ear. I felt tired, despite the pain in my arm I closed my eyes and fell into the world of dreams.

…………

I drowsily opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in my room. I sat up noticing the bandages on my arm. I looked up at the sound of the door opening.

" How are you feeling Noriko?" Izark asked while walking towards my bed, he sat at the edge of it.

" I'm fine Izark. What happened to the chief and…" he placed a finger on my lips to silence me?

" Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of." He traced a finger down the side of my face resting his other hand on my cheek. I leaned into his palm.

" I'm sorry Izark, I know I promised you that I'll be careful but it happened so suddenly…" My words were halted suddenenly by his lips on mine. I gasped but soon melted against his him, letting my good arm snake around his neck. Responding to the kiss fully. His lips were soft and warm, I sighed against his lips.

After what felt like forever we broke apart from the lack of air. Izark leaned his head against mine, all the while gazing into my eyes. " What was that for?" I asked slightly running my hand through his hair.

" Because I felt like." His breath tickled my lips. I smiled, brushing my lips against his once more for a small kiss.

" Hey, Noriko."

" Yeah."

" Do want to leave." I looked up at him in confusion.

" Leave? What do you mean?"

" I mean like go back to our travels and find someplace to settle down. Because if were going to get married than we need to find someplace to settle down and…and you know." I giggled.

" No, I don't know."

" You know, like…like start a family or something." I laughed harder at his flushed face.

" Oh Izark your so adorable. I would love to go. You know I kind of missed traveling with you." He smiled the blush still evident on his face.

" Good." Was all he said before his lips covered mine once more.

Could life get any better?

…………….

Yes, YES. I finally finished. And I only have to take one more final than I'm free FREE.

Only one more chapter to go.

REVIEW MINNA-CHAN


End file.
